Outboard motors, and some other portable motors, are often supplied with fuel through flexible fuel lines from fuel tanks that are supplied by the motor manufacturer. In many cases the fuel tanks will not carry the full quantity of fuel that may be required, so that fuel carrier cans are often kept on hand to provide the extra fuel for refilling the fuel tank should it run dry. Under some circumstances, it may not be possible or practical to refuel a fuel tank from a fuel carrier can. One example of such a circumstance is in a boat on rough water.
The present invention aims at the provision of a mechanism allowing the use of a common fuel carrier can as a temporary fuel supply tank. Common fuel carrier cans of the relevant type are usually made from moulded plastic material. They have pouring necks with threaded on caps. In most instances, the caps are compound elements that include an auxiliary spout and a thimble for screwing the spout onto the container neck.